


An Elvish Rescue

by flickawhip



Category: Knightmare - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pickle rescues Elita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Elvish Rescue

Pickle had never really loved Elita, he knew her as kin of course, in the same way he knew of Velda, although he had never met the warrior maid, he had met Elita however. He often thought of her as trouble, annoying and frustrating in equal turns and yet... and yet he did like her, enough that when Treguard had made mention of Elita having gone missing he went to find her. He knew Treguard would not like his leaving but since the Dungeoneers had long since finished their quest he saw no reason not to help the girl. 

He had soon come upon Elita, she was trapped, hung by her shorts from some kind of tree. He had approached carefully, climbing nimbly up to free her, only barely getting them both down before the tree awoke.He knew he should stay and listen but chose instead to run, run at speed, get away, hide away, get help. He had looked down at Elita, still quite asleep and clearly troubled by nightmares of some kind. He would heal her once they were safe, see her well. 

Upon getting back to the dungeon he had seen to it that Elita was helped, staying at her side until she woke, surprised to find that she softened toward him, kissing him softly as a reward for rescuing her.


End file.
